1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to connectors, more particularly to quick connect couplers that utilize a clip for retention purposes, more particularly to wire clips, and specifically to a variable curvature wire clip.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many quick connect fittings, for example for connecting hose or tubing or hydraulic fittings, utilize a clip to retain a male fitting in a female port. During assembly, because of contact between the port, the clip, and the stem, the clip is deflected either inward or outward and then the clip snaps into place to hold the male fitting in the female port. For a clip that is retained on a male fitting, the clip is deflected inward by a ramp formed in the female port until the clip snaps behind a step in the female port, thereby forming a locking configuration. For a clip that is retained in a female port, the clip is deflected outward via a ramp on the male fitting until the clip snaps into place behind a step on the male fitting, thereby forming a locking configuration.
Traditionally, quick connect clips are round with a gap between the ends. However, during deflection, a round clip substantially departs from its un-deflected round shape. Because of the deflection, the ends of the clips contact the surface of the ramp and can scratch or gouge the surface, thereby increasing the insertion force required to assemble the quick connect fittings and permanently damaging the ramp. Permanent damage to the ramp can result in corrosion issues and an increased necessary insertion force.
The prior art fails to disclose a substantially circular wire clip configured for coupling applications such as quick connect fittings, that reduces undesired clip contact with the fittings, thereby reducing the insertion force required for assembly and preserving the fittings from permanent damage. Accordingly, there is a need for a wire clip configured to reduce undesired clip contact with the associated fittings, thereby reducing insertion force and damage.